


The boy who survived the cruel world

by Hannibalandeverythingnice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 16 year old, Anxious Will, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Eat The Rude, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a jerk, Hannibal wants to eat Will, Jealousy, M/M, Margot is a rapist, Mixed feelings, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Sad Will, Teasing, Top Hannibal, Will is a kid, angry, protective Beverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalandeverythingnice/pseuds/Hannibalandeverythingnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a boy in the streets who is broken and fragile with a dark past who thrives to survive in the winter conditions. He steals from stores and even tries to sell his body. Until he was caught by the police and sent to a therapist that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying to survive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first story and well sorry if it sucks and ill probably be updating this regularly.

It was winter and Will couldn't find anything to eat in the trash can of diners. Sometimes there would be people who would pity him and give their leftovers to him. 

But not this time, they knew him already and would snarl in disgust at how he would look at them with those pitiful eyes. Well, he would have done the same- he was dressed in shredded rags that barely covered his whole body. 

Will doesn't really remember when he had a nice hot bath and clean clothes. He was just a dirty homeless boy who just doesn't have luck in his life. 

Ever since he ran away from home because well he didn't exactly belong there. His parents hated him and used to beat him everyday because he never did anything right. He still has scars from those beatings and nightmares that invade his mind at night. 

But he has to find something to eat fast or he'll die. As Will walks down the streets of town, he spots a small stand that is selling sausages and steaks and he strikes an opportunity to get himself one.

This is too easy for him, he's been in the streets for about five years and has gained the skill to steal and escape quickly from opportunities like these. 

He knows the guy is protective of his stand, especially when it's getting dark. He knows that there would usually be homeless kids who try to snatch food from him, so he's keeping a close look.

But Will knows his weakness: young boys with blue eyes and brown hair and that so happens to be him. 

This guy is a bloody fucking pervert. He just needs to distract him and with right timing he will have dinner for tonight. 

As he walks up to the stand and smiles at the old man and with a seductive voice says, "Hey baby, want some company tonight?" The man stares at the boy with wide eyes and smirks, "What's your name, my boy?" 

Will knows he has to be careful to not give his real name because, well, his parents might find him again and this time he won't be able to escape. 

"It's Jake and I thought, you know, you need someone to warm your bed tonight. Maybe I'll even let you fuck me if you want to." 

The man smirks with a devilish smile, "Ah, ah my boy, are you a virgin because I like my boys nice and tight."

Will leans over and smiles "Yes, I'm very tight and I'll do anything you say, you just name it."

Do it now.

Don't waste a second. 

Your wasting time! 

Will's mind was screaming telling him to take the steak and run. 

"Then come here and let me fuck you so hard that you will be screaming my name, telling me to not stop." 

Will grabbed the piece of meat in a fast motion and started to run down the street as fast as he could. He knew the man wouldn't be able to catch up to him, but he kept running because he was afraid the man would be behind him and just grab him to rape him and leave him there to die.

He finally stopped and found a bridge that looked comfortable enough to lie down in. Will scooted over and pulled the red, tenderized, meat out of his pocket. 

He started to tear through the meat. Adrenaline surged through his blood when he finally tasted the steak. He tore big chunks and drops of blood dripped down his mouth, onto his shirt and pants. It tasted so good. 

The tangy, metallic flavor that engulfed his mouth was so addicting. But when he was done, he couldn't believe all the blood that covered his hands and clothes. He felt like a monster. 

No, he was a monster. After all those years in the streets, he had turned to a savage. He hasn't had human contact in years. He hated this, hated everything. He wished he could have never been born.

He laid down on the grass and just stared at the sky. He felt so numb that he didn't know if he was dead or alive. That night, Will cried himself to sleep.


	2. Let the shattering begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooo sorry this is short but i couldn't think of a way to start this. Sorry about the cliffhanger too. Don't worry ill update tomorrow so make sure you book mark this. Have a nice day :) sorry this sucked womp.

He hated the mornings because the sun always shined bright, the birds singing, and the people chattering away of their daily routines. The town looked as though it was a 'utopia'. It was far from being a perfect place.

For others it may seem perfect but for him it was horrible, he had to struggle to even stay alive some nights. Sometimes he would just travel around town endlessly because he felt alone and needed a reminder each day that he wasn't  _dead._

But for some reason he felt this day would be different. He knew something big was going to happen tonight. But this feeling wasn't a good one. Half of the time he would. follow his instinct to leave this town and go but for some reason he couldn't leave. It was like an invisible force was making him stay here because maybe for once he would have a chance of starting a new life here. 

 But Will just pushed the feeling out and got up from his uncomfortable position that he stayed in all last night. But Will has a routine every day that he follows because if he didn't he would have a less chance of survival. Every mornings he would head down to the creek to go try catch some fish. He knew he wouldn't be able to because every time he went he never got a nibble from one single fish. Then he would head down to alley ways of restaurants that usually throw out food that is still good to eat. But by the end of the day he would need to find somewhere safe, and comfortable to sleep because last night under the bridge was not a good place to sleep in. 

As Will made his way down to the creek he was grabbed by some one. He struggled and struggled and swung fists and kicked violently. But it was no use this man was stronger.

He felt a rough hand make his way to his mouth and a dirty rag was shoved into his face and mouth.

_NOOOO no PLEASE DONT HURT me._

His mind screamed . . .  _Danger!_   _Get out_   _Run!_

No he didn't want to die this way. For once he wanted to live. To see the world for what it really was.

His vision started to go fuzzy and saw black dots surrounding the corner of his eyes. He knew this would be the end of him. His body would be found somewhere in a dump.

Until darkness engulfed him.  _ **I want to live.**_  " Oh my sweet boy why did you run away we could have had so much fun. Don't you worry you will enjoy tonight and your going to be begging me to let you come."

 


	3. One step closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late. I was going to post yesterday but i went out to hang out with some friends and i was distracted. Then i had sat down yesterday and started writing it and everything erased. I was so mad but i finally finished it today. Enjoy guys ! If their are mistakes please tell me. Im currently trying to find a beta to help me. But for now im sorry xD

Oh god, his body hurt. Was he dead? He wish he could remember something. 

No wait . . . That's when he felt the memories surging right through him. He was walking to the creek and that's when someone grabbed him. Will remembers fighting back but it was no use that man was stronger. 

Will felt something cold hit him. He opened his eyes so fast and tried to stand up but was held back by someone or something. From the corner of his eye he saw his wrists and ankles bound to a table. What? Who did this to him? 

He saw a man staring at him. " hello boy your finally awake" . He had sharp facial features, and a rather long nose that was to big for his face, and the man was also dressed in an expensive suit. Will breathed in and the smell hit him so strong, it was a sour and musty smell. 

" You better let me go, their is people looking for me!" Will started gasping and he tried to open his eyes more but the bright light was blinding him. He had to calm down or he would have a panic attack. 

" Shut up you slut! nobody loves you or is looking for you" 

He felt a searing pain. It hurt so bad. The man was whipping him. He didn't stop all he saw on the mans face was pleasure.

He enjoyed this.

Will wouldn't give him the pleasure he would be strong and maybe he would escape alive. 

" Please i wont tell anyone just let me go" Will started sobbing and started shaking violently. He saw black dots surrounding the corner of his eyes. 

No! 

Not now!

He needs to stay awake!

Thats when the man moved closer to him and he saw a long vial with a sharp needle to it. It had clear liquid inside and his only guess would be that he would be sleeping again. The man injected something in his arm. Will tried to stay awake but he couldn't. He felt his eyelids closing. He struggled to stay awake, to fight but thats when everything black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His parents beating him. Kicking him and punching without hesitating. Screaming at how worthless he was and that he never did anything right. Will remembers what his mother had said she wished he would have never been born. 

He cried out for mercy, but the blows got stronger and stronger.  
That night he left, he remembers the metal taste of his blood on his tongue. He remembered limping away into the woods near his home and disappearing into the night. Will had fought so hard that night when his parents had decided to kill him. He saw it in their eyes when his father had tied him to a chair. Both of them had disappeared into another room. Will had heard the sounds of metal clanking against something but he couldn't make out what it was. 

When his parents reentered the room he saw several knives in his moms hand and his father had a gag. They got closer and closer. 

Thats when Will readjusted his hand and placed his other hand on his thumb and snapped it the opposite way. All Will could think was to run despite the pain he was feeling. 

Will felt the breeze hit his face and he was finally out. He ran so hard despite his lungs protesting for air, to stop and rest. But he didn't have the time to rest he needed to get far as away from his parents. 

 

Thats when Will woke up. His neck felt sore and so did his body. 

" Your finally awake, you probably have a lot of questions but I will only answer one so choose wisely." 

His mind raised back and forth. He needed to know what this man was or more important who was he? 

" Whats your name? " he trembled but not with fear, he was cold, hungry and exhausted despite him resting just a few minutes before. 

The man started laughing harshly. " Is that really the question you want to ask, you foolish boy. Dont you want to know why im doing this? " 

Will didnt want to know he just wanted the man to get it over with. To stop confusing him and to just hurt him. He nodded his head. 

The man started laughing crudely and stared at Will " My name is Mason Verger, now lets begin"

 

 

What felt like hours of pain was really only minutes. His whole body hurt, and Mason kept going. He remembers seeing Mason slicing through his skin with knives, but each one was different. It was like he was preparing me to get eaten. He would not scream, but it got difficult after a while and he screamed louder and louder every time he dragged those knives across his skin. Making each cut deeper and deeper. Will feared he would look up and just see his intestines fall out. 

Will tried to drift off into his own mind palace but something brought him back. He felt something probing below his waist. But before he could look he felt a painful sensation. 

"AU-gh" 

Mason was shoving two fingers inside Will. " My sweet boy you really are a virgin, but you wont be once im through with you." 

Will screamed tried to get away from those fingers and even him. He was going to get raped, he wouldn't be able to survive that.

He felt something warm trickle down his thigh. It was blood, oh god! and it hurt so bad. 

Then he felt a blunt force and stinging sensation at his entrance.  
He screamed. 

"Oh yes your so tight." Mason kept thrusting and started pounding.

"PLEASE STOP" Will felt tears pouring down his face.

Kill me kill me kill me, Will kept repeating those words as a mantra in his head. . .

Will tried to look around to see whether he had a chance of escape and there it was the knife so close to him. He could grab it and get away. Will grabbed his thumb between his index finger, he pushed and pushed. 

Please let this work 

Crack! 

He was finally free and grabbed the knife and stabbed Mason in the back. 

"AHHHHH!" He saw Mason on the floor with a knife sticking out his back. He saw the blood pooling around him. 

Will reached for his other arm and released the buckle and did the same with his feet. 

Escape!  
Run!

Will ran to the door and opened it until he felt a hand grip him from his leg. 

He kicked as hard as he can and felt release. Will ran down the corridor of the room. He was panting and saw the room filled with several torture toys. Will grabbed the door and opened it and felt the cool air breeze through his face. 

Will was free. 

He ran down the street so fast, even though he felt weak and so much pain. For all he knew he could have left a blood trail leading his way. 

Thats when he found an alleyway and he felt safe here, well for now. He laid down and tried to close his eyes but he felt sore everywhere. 

He would remember that name "Mason Verger" Will cringed he would dream of this tonight. 

Will closed his eyes and prayed he wouldnt have nightmares tonight.


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the long wait. I was busy with things. Since school is almost starting i might be updating less frequently but don't worry ill post on saturdays when i presume my school schedule. Enjoy the next chapter :)

Several weeks passed since the accident. 

He hoped his nightmares wouldn't get worse, but every night he would wake up screaming and would find red scratch marks on his neck and face- even his sweating got worse. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he had to relive the nightmare. Will couldn't run away. 

Ever since that day, he made a vow to himself that he would never steal again. But he was running out of time and he needed food in his stomach now.

Will was heading down to town in search of food. He tried to avoid people's stares and only paid attention to the aura they gave off, whether they were a threat or harmless. But no human was harmless. If he gave them the choice of hurting him, they would take that opportunity. For them, there was no obstacle or hint of guilt. He had learned that as he grew older. 

"Are you lost boy?" a sweet voice- no, there was something lingering underneath it. Something dangerous and fake. 

He panicked as he took sharp, shallow gasps. It was like time had stopped in that moment. 

Will wasted no time and ran around the figure and tried not to look back- in the end he didn't. 

That's when he saw an old lady working a stand. She was selling meat on a stick, she could have easily fooled anyone, but not him. That was no ordinary meat, it was something else, it was unknown to him. But right now, any type of meat was good to him.  
He approached the lady and smiled with every muscle in his body. 

"Um, I'm really hungry, can you spare some meat please?" Will tried to put on a sentiment face but he knew he couldn't fool the old lady. 

"GO AWAY YOU BRAT! I don't need the likes of you around here." 

This lady was terrible. He could see her. She was miserable because she dreamed of being rich and rolling in money. Underneath that, there was something dark. Everyone Will had seen had something to hide. It was no secret to him. 

Will was going to run away until he felt heavy hands fall on his shoulders. 

He turned stiff- had Mason finally found him? 

"Boy, I think you should come with me right now." Will turned around and saw a police man. He was tall with brown hair, and green eyes. 

No, he can't get caught now. He knew where they would take him. They would throw him in an orphanage, wouldn't be news to him. Will had known so much even though he was only a kid. 

Will tried to pull away from those hands, but every time he pulled away, they gripped him harder. 

"You have caused this whole town trouble. You will come down to the police station." 

Will froze, unable to speak. He just stood there. 

The man grabbed a pair of handcuffs and pushed his hands behind his back. 

Click.

Will had gotten caught. 

No! 

He needed to escape but he couldn't work the handcuffs off. Every time he did it rubbed his wrists raw. 

When he started walking towards the car- or should he say death- and he knew he wasn't sane enough to escape once they were through with him.


End file.
